mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost World: Sporerassic Park
The Lost World: Sporerassic Park is the 8th installment in the Sporerassic Park series. As the name suggests, the adventure is based off of the 1997 movie, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, but with some character, dinosaur and plot changes. This adventure is the debut of Herbon and the only appearance of Rammeno. Plot The adventure begins with the player's captain beaming down on a boat with a person on it. The character introduces himself as Rammeno and then the boat moves to the mainland where Sadorah, Dr. Herbonia and Herbon are waiting with a trailer. The player then has to talk to Sadorah, Dr. Herbonia and Herbon. Sadorah will metion the origin and purpose of the island, as well as metioning that a hunters are coming and he also metions Mustongon. Dr. Herbonia will metion how she survived the events of the previous installment and metion Mustongon too. Herbon will metion that he is Mulija's replacement after he was killed in the previous adventure. After this is done, Dr. Herbonia will walk to a spot nearby a dead, juvenile Megaspinosaurus. At the same time, a group of spaceships will fly over the island. The player has to Dr. Herbonia, she will metion the hunters have began their raid. The player then has to head back to the trailer and wait there for a group of hunters destroy the trailer and attack the player, Sadorah and Herbon. Sadorah and Herbon will assist the player in battling the hunters but the player must make sure they do not get killed. At the same time this is happening, Rammeno is attacked and killed by a Megabaryonyx. After the hunters are defeated, the player should head to the beach where the boat once was and find the corpse of Rammeno. The player has to examine his corpse and the dialogue metions two possible killers. Shortly afterwards, the player has to talk to Sadorah and the player will metion that he/she found Rammeno on the beach. Sadorah will then metion that he is hearing sounds from the north-northwest, he asks the player to go there and deal with the hunters and says he and Herbon would assist the player but they have to stay behind to defend Dr. Herbonia, since she is unarmmed. The player should follow the dirt road, since it will take him/her to the hunter's camp. Apon arriving at the camp, it is already being attacked by 2 adult Megaspinos, referred as the dead juvenile's parents. Unlike the Megaspinos in the previous installments, the Megaspinos are actually assisting the player, much like the Megaspino in Sporerassic Park 4. After all the hunters, tents and spaceships are destoyed, the hunters' leader appears and the player has to talk to him first. After talking with Pondox, the player and the 2 Megaspinos battle him. The player simply has to defeat him before he defeats the Megaspinos, the Megaspinos will also assist the player in battling Pondox. Once Pondox is defeated, the Megaspinos will head back south and the player must meet up with Sadorah, Dr. Herbonia and Herbon. This can be more simply done with a teleporter behind where the hunter camp was. The player then has to talk with Sadorah, who is filled with joy when the player tells him he/she defeated Pondox. He will metion that a way that he, the player, Herbon and Dr. Herbonia can leave the planet is by heading to the abandoned worker's village, however, he warns that they have to travel through a jungle filled with Shiraptors. After he is done talking, he, Herbon and Dr. Herbonia wil follow the player. The player simply has to head in the same direction as the hunters' camp was but head on the path to the left instead, entering the jungle with Shiraptors that Sadorah metioned. The Shiraptors will attack the group on the spot but Sadorah, Herbon and surpisingly, Dr. Herbonia, will assist the player in battling the Shiraptors. Once all 11 Shiraptors are defeated, the player and the group simply has to head to the abandoned worker's village to the extraction point, thus completing the adventure. Missions 'Act 1' *Talk to Rammeno 'Act 2' *Talk to Sadorah, Dr. Herbonia and Herbon. 'Act 3' *Examine Megaspinosaurus *Talk to Dr. Herbonia 'Act 4' *Defeat 7 Hunters *Defend Sadorah and Herbon. 'Act 5' *Examine Rammeno *Talk to Sadorah 'Act 6' *Defeat 9 Hunters *Destroy 6 Big Evil Tents *Destory 5 Hunter Spaceships 'Act 7' *Talk to Pondox *Defeat Pondox *Defend 2 Megaspinosauruses. 'Act 8' *Talk to Sadorah *Defeat 11 Shiraptors *Move to Extraction Point. Species, Sentient Beings, Vehicles, etc. 'Species' Megaspinosaurus Mamenchisaurus Gallimimus Megatoriniki Carnotaurus Stegosaurus (Ashley's version) Megabaryonyx Megasuchomimus Hexoceratops Carcharadon Paracrestosaurus Simmataw Bipedoneck Dragocrystarex Dragotori Albertosaurus Brachiostomper Shiraptor 'Sentient Beings' None 'Characters' 'Returning Characters' Kwargel Lewis (not physically but is metioned) Dantenca (metioned only) Sadorah Dr. Herbonia Mustongon (metioned 3 times) Mulija (metioned only) 'New Characters' Herbon Rammeno 'Enemies' Hunter Pondox (boss) 'Vehicles' 'Ally Vehicles' Sporerassic Park Boat Sporerassic Park Trailer 'Enemy Vehicles' Hunter Spaceship 'Other Obects' Sporerassic Park Fence (destroyed version) References to Jurassic Park (novels and movies) 'The Lost World (novel)' *Carnotauruses are on the island 'Movies' *Majority of the plot is based off the Lost World movie. *There is a trailer and boat vehicles. *The island is based off of the movie version of Isla Sorna http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080930190007/jurassicpark/images/b/bc/Sorna.gif *The Hunters are a reference to the InGen hunters. *The jungle where the Shiraptors are a reference to the grass field where the Velociraptors are in the Lost World movie. *Rammeno's death sorta mirrors that of Enrique Cardoso in Jurassic Park III. 'Differences' *Compsognathuses are absent from the island. Therefore there is no character killed by them. *All the species are ones made by me with the exception of the Stegosaurus. The same is true with the characters and vehicles. *There is only one compound on the island. *The island's climate is the same, there is no difference in climate like the movie version of Isla Sorna. Category:Sporerassic Park Series Installment Category:My Adventures